It's You I Hold Dear
by Witty Katts
Summary: Sollux is being bullied, and Karkat promises to protect him. However, Karkat has a little problem of his own that may not be quite so simple... Sad!stuck Rated M for language and future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some shtuff I wrote. It's actually a roleplay between me and my friend, and I liked it so much, that I decided to post it on here. Please realize I didn't make this to be some incredibly fancy and long story. This was just for fun. :3 **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**BE THE GEMINI**

You are now the Gemini. Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are tired as fuck. You've been staying up night and day coding, not bothering to eat or sleep. So as you can imagine, you look like absolute shit. Not to mention that your body aches all over…

"Hey, fuckass."

You glance down toward the voice to see the scowling face of your shortest friend, Karkat Vantas. You let out a sigh, not in the mood to put up with any of his bullshit. Even so, it would be rude to ignore him, so you begrudgingly acknowledge his irate greeting.

"'2up, Kk?" You ask, the exhaustion you're feeling slipping into your tone. For a moment, you think you see his face turn to that of a worried expression, but the image is gone in a flash.

"Fuck. You look like shit." He said.

Blunt as ever. You roll your eyes, not even bothering to respond to his offending statement. His eyes roam your body and face, and his scowl becomes more vibrant and intimidating - who knew that was even possible?

"You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you? You're skinny as fuck." He said. You chuckle tiredly.

"When aren't I 2kinny a2 fuck?" You ask sarcastically. He glares.

"Don't be a smartass. You know what I mean. You're skinnier than usual. And it's obvious you haven't been sleeping."

You look over him for a minute. He didn't look so great himself, so who was he to talk? You didn't speak your thoughts aloud though, deciding it was best to keep them to yourself. You weren't in the mood to hear his bitching, so it would be counterproductive to egg him on.

He suddenly stands up tall (or as tall as someone his height can manage), and has a look of determination plastered over his face.

Shit, this can't be good.

**BE THE CANCER.**

You are now the Cancer, Karkat Vantas. You were going to give your friend, Sollux Captor, quite the earful about not taking care of himself, but decided that your important lecture would only go in one ear and out the other - there was no use wasting your breath.

"If you are so incapable of taking care of yourself, then I will escort you home to make sure you eat and sleep." You proclaim.

That seemed like the better way to go. If you can't encourage him to take care of himself, then you'll just fucking make him.

Oddly, for a moment it seemed that a look of fear crossed his face, but the expression was gone, only to leave you wondering if you actually saw it or not. He looks at you casually.

"No need, Kk. I'm fine."

"Bullshit your fine. Just let me come over and help you out, then I'll be on my wa-"

You are cut off by a yelling Gemini.

"I don't fucking want your help!" He yells.

You didn't see that coming.

**BE THE YELLING GEMINI**

You are now the yelling Gemini. You hadn't meant to blow up like that, but an exhausted hacker with bipolar disorder is a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time.

Your friend flinches away from you, obviously surprised by your sudden outburst. You immediately feel guilty for it, and sigh.

"Alright, I'm 2orry, okay? I'm ju2t really not in the be2t of mood2 today."

"I noticed." He said irritably. "But I'm still tagging along."

You sigh in defeat.

"Fine, come on then."

The two of you make the five minute walk to your hive.

* * *

**Sorry that it's super short. The next chapter will be longer...though not by much. xD;; Again I say, I'm not making a huge commitment to this, so it's not going to turn out to be anything too special. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading my story. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! No reviews, not even 24 hours, and your posting the next chapter? 3 What a nice Witty Kitty!  
Hahaha, why, thank you~ Your praise flatters me. 3 **

**Warning: OOCness..I think. Idk, kinda. xD **

**Uhhh...enjoy.**

* * *

**BE THE GEMINI**

I don't know what you're talking about. You already were the Gemini, dumbass.

You slowly take out your keys and unlock the door to your hive. You step in, and then lean against the door frame, allowing the insufferable asshat of a friend to step in after you.

"Make your2elf at home." You say, in a rather unwelcoming and unenthusiastic voice. He glances around, and then looks back at you.

"What do you want to eat? I'll cook for you."

What? Karkat can cook?

**BE THE ONE WHO CAN APPARENTLY COOK**

You are now the one who can apparently cook. No, you're not the best at it, but you can make simple meals. If you didn't cook your meals, who would? It's not like your lusus does that kind of shit.

Sollux looks at you, and laughs. He fucking laughs.

"What are you, my per2onal maid? 2hould I have you wear an apron?"

You scowl, and you scowl hard.

"Fuck you!" You huff. "If you're not going to tell me what you fucking want, then I'll make whatever!" As you shout this, you stomp off to the kitchen irritably. You hear him snort and hear his footsteps head off in the direction of his room.

You sigh. Those dark circles under his eyes, his pale face - you were actually very worried.

Not like you were about to say that out loud, though. Nope.

That definitely is not going to happen.

At this thought ran across your mind, you heard Sollux walk into the kitchen.

"Because you didn't tell me what you wanted, I better not hear any fucking complaints." You say, your voice stern and crabby as always. You had a pot of boiling noodles going on the stove, and you were cutting up tiny pieces of broccoli.

"I'm not complaining. I haven't eaten in three day2, and whatever you're making 2mell2 fucking amazing."

You glance over at him. He's wearing a long, baggy shirt that covers almost all of his skin. What the fuck was he thinking? It was fucking hot in here.

"Aren't you burning up in the shirt?" You ask. He shook his head and looked away.

"No…I'm not even warm."

Damn, he was acting so weird.

**BE THE GEMINI THAT IS ACTING WEIRDLY**

You are now the Gemini that is acting weirdly. You can feel your friends gaze on you, and you can tell he's worried, even if he won't admit it.

"Are you sick?" You hear him ask. He abandons his cooking to approach you, and places his forehead gently against yours. You close your eyes.

After a moment, he pulls away, a worried look still on his face.

"You're a little warm, but nothing to worry about." He still looks worried. "Sol, what's wrong?"

He looks into your eyes gently, his way of showing his concern. Fuck. Why did he have to look at you like that? It made it hard to keep things from him when he looked at you like that.

**BE THE CANCER**

You are now the Cancer. You asked your friend what was wrong, because something is obviously very wrong. He's acting strange.

He looks away from you, closing his eyes, shaking his head.

"N-nothing i2 wrong. Ju2t don't burn the food." He smiled, then pointed to the stove.

Fuck, he was right.

"Gogdammit!" You yell, running back to the pot, which was now boiling over. You pick it up off the burner, and curse at the touch of the hot metal against your fingertips. "Fuck. Just go sit and wait. I'll bring your plate out to you in a moment."

He nods and you can hear him walk into the living room, most likely going to sit on the couch.

You hurriedly prepare two plates of food, and walk into the living room. Sure enough, your friend had chosen to sit on the couch. Fuck kitchen tables. You hand him a hot plate of spaghetti, topped with broccoli and parmesan cheese. Yeah, it isn't your favorite either. But at least it's got nutrients.

"Here. Eat." You say (more like demand). He takes it from you and sets it on the small table in front of the couch.

"Thank2, Kk." He says, smiling.

You can't help it - for some reason, you find yourself blushing.

"No problem. Uh, try to eat most of it. I know it's not great, but I want you to eat a healthy amount." You start nibbling from your own plate. You don't have much of an appetite, however. You haven't had much of an appetite ever since you'd gotten sick…

"Alright." Sollux nods. He leans over and reaches out for his plate. However, something's not right. When he stretches his arm out, his sleeve slips up, revealing a deep, dark, purple bruise. "Mmm! Thi2 i2 actually really good, Kk!" He exclaims, shoving a big bite of the spaghetti in his mouth.

You're silent for a moment, but then you speak up.

"Sollux, what was that on your arm?"

His fork freezes halfway to his mouth.

**BE THE FROZEN TROLL**

You are now the frozen troll. Shit, you can't believe you let yourself slip up like that. He's seen it, and now he's going to find out. Even though you know this, you still try to cover it up.

You cover your arm quickly, and look at him.

"What?" As if playing dumb will work. Even so, you give it a go.

You see his face grow stern.

"Your arm, Sollux, I saw the bruise on your arm."

Shit, he's reaching out to grab your arm. You flinch away and stand up, hiding it behind your back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kk…" You lie. Of course you know what he's talking about. And he knows that you know. Playing dumb is only wasting your time, but it's the only plan your frantic mind could conjure up in the heat of the moment.

However, with the way he's looking at you, even your frantic mind is calling you a dumbass right now. So it's time for plan B. You start backing up slowly in the direction of your room.

"Sollux. I saw your arm. I saw the bruise. Why are you trying to hide it?"

Yes, why are you trying to hide it? He already knows. You sigh, defeated.

"Ju2t…leave it alone, Kk." You finally reach your room. You open the door, walk yourself inside, and close it gently. Laying down sounds nice right now. So that's exactly what you do. You lay down on your bed.

**BE THE OTHER TROLL**

You are now the other troll. You stand there momentarily, pondering your decisions. Do you go in there and demand an answer, or do you do as he asks, and leave him alone?

Haha, that's funny. Fuck no you're not doing what he wants. That would be stupid. So instead, you approach the door and lean against it.

"Sollux, wait." You say. You don't know why, though, you know he's probably already laying down.

You sigh.

You're going to say it. You're going to fucking say it.

"Please open up…I'm fucking worried about you."

Yupp. You fucking said it.

* * *

**RATEANDREVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I know this will only sound like an excuse, but - this story was based off a roleplay that a significant other and I shared, and when our relationship ended rather unhappily, it was very hard for me to even look at this story. I know, it makes me sound like an over-dramatic drama queen, but it's all I have to offer you.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short (too short) chapter.  
**

**(Can I even call something this short a chapter? It's as small as a four-pound-dog shit.)  
**

* * *

**BE THE TROLL WITH THE BRUISE**

You are now the troll with the bruise. You had planned on telling your friend to fuck off, but when he told you he was worried about you…well, that wasn't something Karkat said often. He deserved a little award for that.

You sigh heavily.

"Fine, come in. The door'2 unlocked."

You hear the soft click of the knob being turned in reply, footsteps, and then the creaking of the small troll sitting on the edge of your bed.

"Sollux, please tell me what's going on. I know I don't always act like it, but I do care."

Woah. Who the fuck are you and what have you done with the real Karkat?

You resist the urge to say this, not wanting to spoil this historical moment of Karkat not being a dick.

You sigh. He was actually being nice to you. If he cared this much…well, you might as well tell him. What could it hurt?

You stare up at the ceiling for a few moments in silence, before finally answering him.

"You really want to know? Fine."

You sit up slowly, wincing, and pull off your shirt. Hidden beneath the heavy cloth had been a large collage of bruises, some new, some old. They littered your pale skin, going down the length of your long arms, going all the way up your narrow back, and some were even places on your breast, and even your neck.

You knew that at that moment, you were not a pretty sight.

"Are you 2ati2fied?" You ask.

Karkat's eyes are wide.

"Sol, what the fuck happened..?" He asks. You laugh bitterly in response.

"It'2 alway2 fun when 2omeone get2 bullied." You stretch and wince. "Fuck…"

Wow, it'd been awhile since you'd seen Karkat look that pissed off.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Whose ass do I need to fucking kick?"

You sigh.

"Nobody'2 for now. I need your help to treat the bleeding welt2 on my back."

He mumbles angrily, but then takes a deep breath and calms down.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

He gets off the bed and leaves the room, only to return a few minutes later with a wash cloth and a small medical kit.

Where the fuck did he get the medical kit from?

Who the fuck cares?

"Turn around so I can get to your back."

You comply with his request, slowly rotating your stiff body so that your back faces him.

"I'm going to apply pressure to your wounds using the rag. It may hurt a little, but I need to stop the bleeding."

You brace yourself. Even though you know he's only gently applying pressure, it stings like a bitch. You inhale and wince.

"It hurt2..."

"I know. Just bare with it for a little while."

Even though it felt like torture, Karkat stopped all the bleeding, and minutes later your wounds are cleaned and dressed in bandages.

"Alright, now just take these two pills. It'll help with the pain." He hands over two small white pills, along with a glass of water. You take them gratefully, downing them in seconds.

You felt so relaxed. It had been a long time since somebody had taken care of you like this, and in all honesty, it felt good. You lean against his small frame, putting your full body weight against him.

"I hope it doe2n't happen again tomorrow." You find yourself thinking out loud. You feel small arms reach around you and hug you reassuringly.

"It's not going to happen, and I'll make sure of that. I promise."

* * *

**Perhaps this even made a small-dog shit look large. Yes, I am aware that this is much too short, especially considering how long it's been since I've last posted. However, I give you my word that I will post again within the next few days. I promise.  
**

**I promissssssssssse...  
**

**...  
**

**I'm a sssssssnake lord.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurrhurr, I really like the readers this story has. v.v I really hope I can continue to keep up the motivation to write stuff. I probably will for awhile at least, because I like Homestuck and this pairing, even though my OTP is Gamzee3Karkat._  
_**

**No hatez on my OTP plz.**

**Plz.**

**Thanks for your comments and support, though. ^^ I really do love you guys. :3 I actually enjoy updating this, unlike my other story for Kuroshitsuji...I don't even really like that fandom anymore. ;A; WHY DO I START THINGS AND NOT FINISH THEM UNTIL I HATE THEM?**

**I'm dumb.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**BE THE YELLOW BLOOD**

You are now the yellow blood. It is the day after the events of last chapter, and - Wait? What? Last chapter? What are you talking about? You're fucking strange…

Anyway, today's a school day, and there's absolutely nothing great about it. Karkat hardly shows up at school anymore (probably ditching), and all your classes are boring as hell. Talking with your group of friends at lunch had been fun, but it had gone by all too quickly, leaving you to face dull lectures and classmates that you didn't necessarily get along with.

Insufferable asshats.

The rest of your day isn't even worth mentioning, because it was just that dull and uneventful. So instead of rambling on about your boring-as-hoofbeast-shit day, you think you'll just go home now. That sounds much more productive.

As you step outside, the crisp, wild wind rustles your hair. Immediately, something doesn't feel right. You look around, but there's nothing to see. The sky is dark and stormy, rain having yet to descend to the earth, and students are scurrying around, eager to get to their destinations before the oncoming downpour.

Even so, there's still a horrible feeling that you just can't seem to shake off.

Then, you see it. That group of kids that always seem to have so much fun with you. So much fun hurting you, and humiliating you.

**SNEAK AWAY**

There's no use trying to sneak away. They've obviously had their eyes on you since the moment you stepped out of that Gog-forsaken building.

**RUN**

There's five of them, and one of you. Do you seriously think there's any chance of escaping? Think again, dumbass.

**SUCCUMB TO YOUR SHITTY FATE**

Do you have any other choice? No, it doesn't look like you do. So prepare your fucking headgear, because you're about to get jumped by a gang of retarded jocks.

The property surrounding the school is now deserted, leaving only you and the ugly beasts.

"Hey, you li2ping dipshit." One of the boys teased, smirking in delight when his friends laughed at his apparently funny comment. You sigh.

"What i2 it?" You ask. You just really want to get this over with.

"You ask as if you don't already know." Pipes in another idiot. You roll your eyes.

"Don't you asshats have anything better to do with your life? I think your problem is that you aren't getting laid. Maybe instead of beating up kids all the time, you should go find yourselves some girlfriends, or get a job. It would give you wastes-of-space a purpose."

You inwardly slapped yourself. Did you seriously just provoke them? What the fuck has gotten into you? You might as well have been a kamikaze, because you were flying straight into a suicide mission.

The group growled out you. They sounded like a bunch of female howler monkey's on their periods, but you were NOT going to open your mouth and let that one out. Your ass is already toast, you're going to at least save yourself from being burnt.

"What did you say, motherfucker?!" One of the boys yelled, the group walking toward you. Fuck. Your life is most likely over.

"Stop!"

Wait…what? Did somebody just yell stop? Or are you dead, trying to fly off to heaven, but Satan is about to bust your ass…

Somehow, the latter of the two scenarios seems highly unlikely.

You look up to see your pipsqueak friend defending you, standing in between you and the group of massive gorillas that somehow still manage to be classified as troll.

"The fuck do you want, Vantas?" One of them snarls. Karkat just smirks.

"I was just out for my daily stroll until I saw a bunch of fuckwads with no life being dicks…just so we're clear, I am talking about you. Thought I would make sure your puny brains could understand, because I'm sure this shit is tough for you." He snickered.

Man, his ass was going to be kicked. You had to do something, but what? What could you do for him? Hell, you can't even defend yourself. How do you expect to defend him?

You're now burnt toast.

"Shut the fuck up, Vantas, and move out of the fucking way! We'll kick your ass! " One of the boys yelled angrily. However, Karkat didn't budge, and stood his ground.

One of the boys started striding up to him, his pace fast, his body language violent.

You watch in horror as one of the tall trolls approaches your small friend. You know what's about to happen, and look away. You can't watch.

You never hear the hit, though. There were no whimpers or anything. Instead, you heard something completely different.

"Why'd you stop? I thought you were going to kick my ass?"

You could practically hear the smirk in your friends voice. You look over and find him holding up his phone. You can hear the faint ringing of the dial emitting from it. He looks at it and then laughs.

"Oh, you're not scared of the police, are you? I thought some big, tough shits like you could handle them. Guess not?" He teased.

"Fuck you, Vantas!" The boys yelled, but then turned around and ran off.

Wow.

Mr. Nubbs actually did it.

However, your silent celebration is short-lived.

Suddenly, Karkat collapses to the ground.

* * *

**Whelp. I hope it was good enough to satisfy your needs for now. **

**I don't know how long it will take me to update, because I just promised my Latin teacher that I would cram nine weeks worth of material into my brain in the time of ONE FUCKING WEEK.**

**And then I will take midterms.**

**Why did I have to say that? **

**He wasn't even going to make me. Expected me not to, in fact.**

**Sooo...anyone wanna sew my mouth shut for me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. The question was asked why I only use part of Sollux's typing quirk (replacing the letter s with a 2). I wanted to clear that up for all who were also wondering. The reason I do this is only to represent Sollux's lisp. I wasn't sure how else to do that, without making it a bitch to read. Sorry for the confusion, I just thought that people would understand that without needing an explanation. My bad. :**

**Anyway, enjoy. ^^**

* * *

**BE THE UNCONSCIOUS TROLL**

Are you retarded? You can't be the unconscious troll - he's fucking unconscious .

**BE THE CONSCIOUS TROLL**

There we go, that's better. You are now the conscious troll, and you are- oh, wait the unconscious troll is waking up. You can go ahead and be him now.

**BE THE FORMERLY UNCONSCIOUS TROLL**

You are now the formerly unconscious troll. You awaken to the sound of fingers typing furiously on a keyboard. That right there is enough to tell you where you are.

You sit up, grabbing your aching head in the process. Of course it's fucking aching, you have a fucking-

**BE PISSED OFF, BECAUSE I'M INTERRUPTING HIS THOUGHT TO MAKE YOU BE THE OTHER TROLL**

You are now pissed off, because I made you be the other troll in the middle of a possibly important thought.

Well too fucking bad. You can suck it, you little bitch.

You hear a loud groan behind you, and turn around to see Karkat sitting up in bed, grabbing his head in a futile attempt to stop the pain.

Well of course his head hurt. He fucking hit it on the ground.

You stand up abruptly, sauntering over to check on your now conscious friend.

"Hey kk, you alright?" You ask, concern etched into your voice. He scowls.

"Fucking peachy."

You ignore the sarcasm, and motion to the nightstand beside the bed.

"There'2 2ome pain killer2 and a gla22 of water for you. I 2u2pected that waking up wouldn't be a very plea2ant ordeal for you." He nods, reaching over and grabbing the glass and the pills, consuming them in an instant. He let out a sigh.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only about 10 minute2. It didn't take me long to get you here." You reply. He nods, then winces. "Dumba22, try not to move 2o much. Lay down."

"Shut up, fuckass." He replies. But he does as he is told, and lies back down.

You position yourself at the edge of the bed. Looking at him, you can't help but smile. A light blush creeps over his face, and you chuckle.

"W-what is it, fuckass?" He stutters. You shake your head, still smiling.

"I ju2t can't believe what you did today. You were 2eriou2ly 2o clo2e to getting your a22 kicked."

He smirks.

"I didn't though, did I? I knew what to do with those assholes. They're thinking process is brutally simple." He laughs. You smile gently at him.

"Thank you, Kk. What you did really meant a lot to me."

His face turned ten shades of red, and he looked away from your gaze.

"I-I-I made a promise to you. I would be a dick if I turned around and didn't keep it…" He said, his voice trailing off.

Gog, the sight of him laying on your bed, blushing like that…

Wait, what the fuck are you thinking? This is Karkat we're talking about. Karkat Vantas.

Oh please, don't be a retard. You've had flushed feelings for Karkat as long as you can remember. Lying to yourself this far in would be dumb. Dumbass.

You couldn't fucking help yourself. That's the only excuse you could conjure up for your next course of action.

You lean down…

And kiss Karkat.

Yes, you fucking kiss him.

* * *

**Ahhhh, another insanely short chapter. Sorry. XD I'm just so lazy. But luckily, I just finished midterms, so hopefully I'll have a lot more time on my hands to write! That would mean longer, higher quality chapters. But maybe not, because I do spend most of my time drawing, and probably will forget to update hurrhurrhurr I'm so smart.**

**Please review! I want to know what y'all think about it so far, and please tell me if there's anything you want to see happen. :D**


End file.
